Caulifla x Kale (Part 1)
by Saiyan Caulifla
Summary: This is a story where Kale discovers her feelings towards her best friend, Caulifla. Enjoy!


**The Story About Caulifla x Kale**

 **By: Saiyan Caulifla**

 **(Part 1)**

 **Caulifla would be sitting on her throne in her gang hideout, Meanwhile Kale is sitting out on a park bench out at a park called "Sadalian's Natural Park".**

 **Kale would sigh boredly, looking up at the bright stars. It would currently be 8 PM at night, Kale says under her soft breath "I wish Anee-San was here, I'm feeling lonely..."**

 **She then got up rubbed her arm shyly mumbled "I wish I had the confidence to tell her how I really feel, but it's so hard.. I-I'm just a pathetic Saiyan as Cabba-Sama said about a year ago". She would then have a flashback of crying, she remembers her powering up... then everything just went dark, she says to herself again with her soft tone of voice "Anee-San told me I had such power, I just can't remember it though".**

 **She would then see a couple of squirrels running around, and you always know what a "couple" would usually mean, the cute couple would be running around together, the female would trip and knock over the male, the male fell onto the female, they stared each other in the eye, then sweetly gently nuzzle each other. They got up ran up into their tree in the park. Kale sighs sadly, wishing that would have been Caulifla her someday, just.. Saiyans, not squirrels.**

 **She would then see a nice couple, this time it would be Saiyans. They were walking through the park holding each other's hands, it would be two female Saiyans. One had long black hair with sparkling grey-ish eyes, the other had spiky hair and pure black eyes. The one with long hair had a red tank top, a red skirt with a brown belt, and shining golden boot things along with gold wrist bands. The other woman had a pink bra like thing, long purple baggy pants and grey shoes with grey wrist-bands.**

 **Kale gasped with shock, the people kissed on the lips with tender, they then disappeared. Kale rubbed her eyes blushed realising it was her the other Saiyan, Caulifla. Kale would say "O-Oh my, was that... it was just a hallucination. I wish.. t-that was real". She listened to the bats flying by, watching the shining bright moon.**

 **Meanwhile Caulifla-San is watching her gang members fights down below due to her orders, for entertainment. She sighs, also very bored just like Kale was, she got up threatened her useless gang members yelling out "Oi, losers! Your not entertaining me well enough! Everyone line up at the stairs. NOW!" She took out her baseball bat that had her name on it, one of her gang members lined up in front of her, he seemed to be shivering with fear. Caulifla aimed her bat carefully then whacked him right in the middle of his stomach. He fell to the ground groaning in agony, Caulifla kicked him off of the side of the balcony like thing where her throne sits.**

 **He screamed in pain fell onto his arm, all you could hear is a huge CRACK. I guess you could say he broke his arm, well Caulifla did. Caulifla smirks in a very cold like way, the next guy lined up in front of Caulifla, frowning. He yelled "KNOW WHAT, YOU MAY HE OUR BOSS.. BUT I'M OVER YOUR BULLSHIT, FUCK YOU CAULIFLA-SAN!". He attempts to headbutt her but she'd look pissed. Bursting into SSJ1 right before he was about to headbutt her, it blew him back as Caulifla said with a furious serious voice "You want pain?! I'll fuckin' show you pain!" She would then blast him right through the head with a powerful red ki blast. It killed him.**

 **Caulifla then glared at all the others with such a serious furious look, like she was hunting for blood. They all looked sweaty scared, they ran off as Caulifla yelled "Yeah, get out of here!! Useless bastards!" She jumped over the railing, than walked to the kitchen and opened her fridge mumbling "Shit, I'm hungry...". She took out a plate of leftover meat and sat at the kitchen table started to chew into it, minutes later she finished.**

 **She felt the urge to go look for Kale, she mumbled "I wonder where my protégée is, it's strange.. she's been gone for hours I'm actually worried".**

 **She looked at a portrait on the kitchen wall of Caulifla Kale beside each other, Kale seemed to look all sweet, shy cute in it. Caulifla looked like such a show off, smirking in the photo as her arm was around Kale's shoulder. She groans annoyed, she got up said "Know what! I'm going to go look around for her, I can't stand this!" She then dashed out of the front door into the sky, looking around, she says "Damn, it's so dark! I'll go take a look at Sadalian's Natural Park".**

 **Moments later she saw a girl with a pony tail, red shirt a red skirt sitting at a park bench. Looking down towards the shiny grass. Caulifla gasps "There she is!" She floated down as she yelled "Hey, Kale! Why are you here so late?! It's like 9:30 PM at night my protégée!"**

 **Kale recognised the voice that was to be heard, she looked up and saw Caulifla floating down. Caulifla landed in front of Kale smiles down at her. Caulifla's arms would be crossed together "Hey, Kale... come back home. It's getting late."**

 **Kale began to look at the spot she saw the figures, the ones that disappeared that looked exactly like Caulifla herself. She looked at Caulifla straight in the eye said "A-Anee-San... do... do you hate me?"**

 **Caulifla would gasp at the words that were coming out of Kale's mouth, she said with such a serious tone "Kale! Why would you even think that... you mean so much to me! Like c'mon, I've known you since we were kids.. you were my first real friend, you... saved me". Kale would look a bit ashamed, she blushed at the same time though said "I-I'm Sorry.. I should have thought about it more.. I would like to tell you something later by the way, once I'm ready".**

 **Caulifla raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, she said "Umm.. is it something important or what?!"**

 **Kale nodded, saying in a shy sweet tone "I-I want .. to tell you something that is too hard to hold back, i've been wanting to tell you since we were like 12. N-Now look at us, i'm 16 your 18... time flies by, doesn't it sis?"**

 **Caulifla nods, smiling at the thought of how long they've known each other. "You've always been there for me, I've been there for you.. thank you so much my little protégée, I never doubt you I'll never get mad at you" Caulifla said with a confident tone, but an honest tone of voice.**

 **Kale had the thought of Caulifla saying that she'd never get mad at herself, she stood up from the bench said Quickly "I wanna tell you now actually, Anee-San!" Caulifla raised an eyebrow once again, waiting for what Kale wants to say, she says "Well.. my protégée, I'm waiting.."**

 **Kale would inhale deeply, blushing as she began to sweat, looking nervous she then looked Caulifla right into her eyes said "Caulifla..."**

 **(Part 2 coming out soon)**


End file.
